Kioku, Memory
by Shinba - Yuki-Onee-san
Summary: On Kagome's wedding day, she awakes one hour late. She rushes down the street and gets, hit by a car, then sent to the hospital. She finds out that she has lost her memories. Will she remember? Or will she make new memories with Sesshoumaru? Sess x Kagome
1. 1, Yellow Sun Dress

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters . Please enjoy everyone !**

Kioku, memory.

Kagome lay in bed, sleeping soundly. Her clock read 1:30 p.m. She opened her eyes sleepily, looking at her clock. Her eyes widened as she realized that she was one hour late to her own wedding.

"Waaahhh!" She yelled, jumping out of bed. She threw on a yellow sun dress with a white sash and a white sun hat. She ran downstairs, jumping into her white flip flops. It was a hot summer day filled with birds chirping, children playing and sweaty faces. Kagome dashed down the sidewalk, trying to brush her hair. She had grabbed nothing but her brush and was just trying to get to the hall. Once she got there, her brides maids could help her get into the dress and get her hair ready.

Kagome turned the corner, running faster and faster. Her pockets were empty, as she had only just washed this dress. She stopped at the green light, looking around frantically. Right as it turned red, she continued her journey. Kagome ran faster and faster down the sidewalk. She could imagine Inuyasha in his tuxedo, Sango in her pink dress. Her own dress was ivory with little pink flowers on the ends and on her gloves. The wedding was to be held in a huge banquet hall, filled with exotic flowers.

Kagome ran down the street, crossing it quickly. She stopped at a green light, but saw no cars. Running out of time, she crossed the street, though the light still green. She tripped on her flip flop and her sunglasses jerked off of her face. Not willing to loose 400 dollar sunglasses, she walked back and bent down to pick them up. It was only when she stood, could the driver see her standing there.

"KYAAA!" Kagome screamed upon impact. People on the streets gasped as the young woman was sent flying over the hood, into the windshield and rolled down the trunk onto the ground. Blood splattered on the windshield as it smashed into her legs, shards flying.; the sound of flesh meeting glass was indeed a horrible sound. Her legs lay, cut and sliced by the broken glass. Blood began to pool slowly below her head. Everyone went silent, including the young woman. The driver of the car opened his door and ran to the back of the sports car.

"God damnit." He cursed as he tried to lift her head. He felt a cool wet substance below drip onto his hands.

"Can you hear me? Hello? Damnit!"

The young driver flicked out his cell phone and dialed 911 with bloodied fingers. A number of people held their hands to their mouths, still shocked. Groups of teenages across from the driver and Kagome screamed as they looked. The driver lifted Kagome off of his chest, noticing the blood that stained his shirt. He also noticed it running down his chest, pooling below him. Her once white and yellow sun dress was soaked red in blood.

"Hello? I need an ambulance to the intersection of Kioku and Cherry. This woman walked infront of my car and is bleeding immensely. Yes. Yes, thank you." The driver hung up his phone and looked at Kagome.

He bent back down to the young woman, trying to find the source of the bleeding. After almost a minute, he found the source, groaning at the sight of it. A large cut lay in the middle of her chest, between her breasts, along with a long gash beneath her ebony hair. Hesitantly, the driver compressed her chest and head, trying to slow the bleeding. After a few minutes, an ambulance arrived, taking Kagome onto a stretcher.

The young man stared at the woman, the blood the glass, the lifeless expression she wore so well. She looked like a painted doll, splashed with the red of blood. A paramedic approached the driver, "What's your name?" He asked, catching his attention.

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru Taishou." He looked down at his hands, red with blood in her veins. "I should come down to the hospital. " Sesshoumaru groaned, looking at the ambulance.

"Yeah, if your car's okay, it'd be great if you drove behind the ambulance. Police cars will help escort us and you need to leave your information anyway." The paramedic walked away to go help the others in lifting the stretcher into the ambulance.

Sesshoumaru entered his car and sat down. He just hit a woman with his car. His hands were smeared with her blood, along with his shirt going from white to red. Something stung his eye and as he went to rub it away, he knew the substance. Blood, only this time, it was coming from him. He rubbed it off his forehead and turned on the ignition. He sighed harshly and waited for the ambulance to begin moving.

He followed the ambulance all the way to Sakura Hospital, and then followed them inside. Shortly after, he was treated for his own wounds and was able to wash most of the blood off. After almost three hours of waiting, the nurses asked Sesshoumaru if he knew who she was, or any of her family. She wasn't carrying any form of id, not even a credit card.

"I do not know this woman. I do not know of any relation she may have to anyone."

"Well sir," The nurse began tapping her pen on the clipboard she held firmly in one hand. "She is still being operated on right now, so perhaps when she awakes, if you know anyone who may know her…?"

"I will call."

"Also, could you please give us your cell phone, or home phone number, so that we may call you if needed?"

"Yes. Do you have a pen?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, what if he was sued? They could never get him for what his family had, but she could help to take away what little freedom he had left. Sesshoumaru left the hospital, kicking down a garbage can on his way.

After almost five days, Sesshouamru received a call from the hospital.

"Ms. Higurashi has woken up, though… she seems to have lost the majority of her memory. All she knows is that her name is Kagome Higurashi. Well, that, and she knows that she was hit by a car due to her own carelessness, but she has no idea where she was going. The doctor has said that due to blood loss and the fact that her heart had stopped beating temporarily; she will be experiencing memory loss. We don't know if it's temporary or permanent. We're going to run some tests, but we don't know what to do with her once she's recovered."

Sesshoumaru groaned, knowing he'd regret this. "Yes, about that. It seems she is one of the maids that works for my family, the Taishou Corp. One of the many orphans my family raises. I can bring her proof of residency now if you need."

The nurse sighed with relief "Oh thank goodness, we were scared we'd have no where to put her!"

Sesshoumaru listened as the nurse asked him to come by to see her. He agreed and got into his new, black mustang. He stood in the elevator for a while, and then walked around on the third floor. Room number 324. Sesshoumaru entered the room, seeing Kagome's face against the lights outside her window.

She had small stitches above her eyebrow and more on her chest and legs. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, grinning widely.

"Hey, come look at this!" She said while pointing out the window. Sesshoumaru followed hesitantly and looked out the window at the glimmering lights below. They were presenting a light show, right below her room. Lights in shades of blue, red, yellow, green and white danced around below.

"So you're the guy that hit me, huh?" Kagome continued to stare out the window at the amazing lights below. "Don't worry, i'm not mad. It was my fault and my fault alone. I'm sorry for having walked infront of you like that, but, it seems I've forgotten something. I apparently have some sort of memory loss from the crash. Well, that's what the nurses and doctors say."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, who was looking at her. "Are you going to leave?"

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked back out the window. "Yes. Understand something however; you are a maid that works for my family. I am a very rich man, and you are lucky it was me and not someone else. I will take you back." Sesshoumaru paused, thinking of his words. "... to my home to be my personal maid, as you are unfit to work in the Main House." Sesshoumaru smiled softly at her, praying she would believe him.

Kagome returned her gaze to the lights as she blushed. He had a handsome smile.

They spoke, for what seemed like hours, about news, recent occurrences, the president, Harajuku girls, popular singers and actors. A nurse knocked on the opened door, catching their attention.

"Visiting time is over; I'm going to have to ask you to leave now." The nurse smiled as Sesshoumaru lifted his jacket to go.

"Come back tomorrow?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru hopefully. Her brown eyes glistened in the shine of the moon. Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway and closed the door softly.

"... Yes."

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the dark banquet hall, twirling a vibrant yellow daisy. He crushed it, and then looked at Miroku.

"Not even a call. So I guess this is what's called getting left at the alter." Inuyasha said hatefully.

"Something must have happened. Kagome would never just leave like that; she could never deal with the guilt. Plus, we all know she loves you." Miroku tried to help Inuyasha look on the bright side. He considered it.

"Maybe."

Sango walked quickly, her heels clacking against the floor. She clutched her cell phone in her hand tightly, calling Kagome's cell phone.

"She's not picking up, I'm worried." Miroku waved his hands and closed his eyes.

"Heeeeyyy! C'mon guys! I say, we all just leave her alone for a while, because she obviously wants some time to herself! Come now my friends, let's watch some television!" The young man flicked on the news.

"Welcome, to the 10:00 news. We bring to you this morning's earlier story." The television buzzed as the female anchor spoke. "A young woman was hit by a car this morning, while trying to cross a green light. She was sent to Sakura Hospital for severe blood loss and a broken leg. Apparently, the young woman, about 24, has no memory of anything except for the crash and her name."

Inuyasha sighed, his mind still on Kagome's disappearance.

"Oh my god, that place is close to here! Wow, that's crazy, isn't it? The poor girl…" Sango shook her head.

"I know, it's terrible, I can't believe we didn't hear or see anything, it's so close! But that would suck, to forget your entire life. I wonder how she's going to get home." Miroku added. Inuyasha stormed out of the room.

"Poor guy," Miroku said sadly. "He was looking forward to spending the rest of his life with her." Miroku held Sango from behind.

"I almost feel as bad for the girl in the news story."

* * *

Kagome lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She tried to think back to before the crash. She closed her eyes, thinking as hard as she possibly could, but nothing. Kagome sighed, looking around. She wondered if Sesshoumaru would return just as he had said. Perhaps he was lying, just to make her feel better.

Slowly, Kagome drifted to sleep at four in the morning. She dreamt of a spacious apartment, filled with beautiful dresses, hats and other material items. She could see herself, smiling while sitting on her bed, talking on the phone. Kagome opened her eyes, but found herself back in the hospital room.

"You're awake?" A voice bellowed above her. She could see Sesshoumaru, standing beside her bed.

"… So you weren't lying?" Kagome said, stretching her arms.

"I do not lie."

"Liar." Kagome giggled.

"I had a really weird dream; I was in this apartment, talking on a cell phone really happily. Plus, it was really big, with lots of good things. Wait, do you think that it could be my memory coming back?" Kagome looked at Sesshouamru with wide eyes.

"Probably not." Sesshoumaru tried to change the subject by handing her a bag of pink colored sticks, a can of tea and a box.

"Do you know what this is?" He asked her, noticing her confusion.

"Umm… that's… a can?" She said hopefully. Sesshoumaru sighed.

"It's strawberry pocky as a treat, a bentou and green tea. I know how disgusting hospital food is and I was going to go get my lunch anyway, so…" Sesshoumaru sat down beside her, placing another bentou, another can of green tea and chocolate pocky.

"You like, the brown one?" She asked, taking the top off the bentou.

"I like chocolates, so yes, I like the chocolate version." He pulled out two pairs of chopsticks, handing a pink pair to Kagome.

"Here. Chopsticks." He handed them to her, placing the black ones in his hand.

"Aww, The black ones are cooler." Kagome smiled, placing her soy sauce packets on the bentou box top. Sesshoumaru switched hands and handed her the black chopsticks instead.

Kagome stared at them for a moment. "You're willing to eat with pink chopsticks?" She giggled quietly.

"Chopsticks are chopsticks."

He smirked at her as she took the chopsticks from his hand. She picked up the sushi, holding it towards Sesshoumaru.

"What… type is this?" She asked. He examined it quickly, and then came to a conclusion.

"It's crab." He said, putting one in his mouth. Hesitantly, Kagome looked at it again.

"… Is it cooked?" She asked again. Sesshoumaru looked up.

"You really don't remember anything about sushi?" He asked, she shook her head. Sesshouamru picked up a piece of his own, showing her.

"Look, you take the sushi, which is just rice, seaweed and fish or vegetables, and you dip it in the soy sauce. Not too much, or else it will be too salty. Also, eat it whole." He dipped it in the sauce, then ate it.

Kagome tried dipping then put it in her mouth. She chewed it, then swallowed.

"It's… GREAT!" Kagome yelled, startling him. "Uwah! I don't remember ever eating anything like this before! What's this one?" Kagome pointed to another piece.

"Squid." Sesshoumaru said, smiling slightly. She was so amazed by a simple bentou. After many 'what's this one' questions, Kagome finally finished while drinking her tea. Next, she opened the pocky, pulling one out.

She tasted one, and immediately loved it. Sesshoumaru pulled one out, and held it in front of him, watching her gush over pocky. She leaned over and bit his chocolate pocky. He looked on in surprise, but quickly turned his gaze.

"Waah! It's yummy too!" She pulled out another stick and shoved it towards Sesshoumaru.

"Have you ever tried this kind?" she asked, holding it before him.

"No." He said, watching her excited expression.

"Try it." She said, pushing it more. Sesshouamru bit the pocky slightly.

"It's okay. But not as good as chocolate." Kagome giggled.

"Well, at least now you know!" She smiled widely.

Sesshoumaru brought the garbage to the garbage can and threw it out. He picked up his blazer and said goodbye.

"Leaving already?" Kagome asked, tugging on his blazer.

"I have to go to work; I start in a half an hour."

"Oh… okay then, promise me this." Kagome pushed her pinky finger out towards him. "Pinky swear,"

Sesshoumaru paused. Kagome pushed her pinky out towards him, and furrowed her brow. He hesitantly wrapped his pinky with her's.

"Promise me, that everyday until I leave the hospital, you will bring me a yummy bentou and some snacks. Okay?" Sesshoumaru watched her as she closed her eyes and smiled. Her smile was bright like the sun, warm a blazing fire. Kagome awaited his reply, tightening her grip.

"And tea as well?" He replied quietly.

Kagome looked at him with bright eyes. "Yeah. Bring that one too."


	2. 2, Crutch

**Disclaimer ; I do not own Inuyasha characters in any way, this is strictly fan made.**

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru rubbed his forehead nervously, furrowing his brow in an anxious confusion. He stood outside Kaogme's door as she changed, listening to her grumble softly as she fought with the clothing to put it on. Sesshoumaru figured he might as well bring her something to change into for when she was discharged form the hospital so he so he went to the market to buy her a little dress to wear. It was similar to the one he had hit her in, only this one was pink with a little black bow on the end of the v-neckline. He had bravely walked through a department store, looking for suitable panties.

Once he had finally picked everything out and brought it to the hospital, he bluntly dropped the bag on the bed and stepped out of the room. Once outside, he awaited her call to return. After nearly fifteen minutes, Sesshoumaru thought to look for a nurse to help her, but the door creeped open slowly as Kagome nervously poked her head out.

"I dont know if it looks okay..." Kagome opened the door to reveal her lean body held snuggly in the soft pink dress. Her breasts showed cleavage without looking slutty, but gave enough for the imagination. The dress left off right below her knees with a long black stripe. SHe looked stunning in the dress, making Sesshoumaru forget momentarilly that he was staring.

"It fits." He said, nodding to her. Kagome did a little twirl and smiled.

"It looks good? I'm glad!" She pulled at her crutches and limped back to her bed, then beckoned for Sesshoumaru to follow. It had already been a few weeks since Kagome was initially hospitalized. She had healed well, but her memory never returned. Sesshoumaru was uneasy about bringing her back to his apartment, but felt there was nothing more he could do. For some reason, he felt the need to keep her close to him. Something about her was drawing him closer, he just didnt know what.

"Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru snapped his attention back to the young woman who leaned herself down onto the bed.

"I didn't hear you." He said, slipping off his blazer.

"I was saying," Kagome began, "I dont know how usefull i'm going to be in your house. After all, I dont remember anything about my job."

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with her creamy chocolate eyes. He sat down in the chair beside her bed and looked out the window.

"That shouldn't be a problem. You'll learn as you do."

Sesshoumaru pinned his gaze on a rusting, browning outside. It had grown colder since the accident as the seasons eased into their transitions. The ground was coated with green and yellow leaves, all swirling to their demise. Outside, people walked swiftly, covered with thin jackets for the upcoming autumn. Sesshoumaru swallowed his lies, not having the intention of ever telling Kagome that she isn't who he's deciving her to think she was.

"You know," Kagome began, touching Sesshoumaru's hand softly. He flinched at the hotness emitting from her touch.

"Your truly a good person, helping someone who works for you so much... I really appreciate all you've done for me."

Sesshoumaru laughed inwardly. _Great._

* * *

Sango watched sadly as Inuyasha blew bubbles in his coffee. He didn't quite feel like doing anything these days, just sitting and looking on drearily. Sango figured that he felt as bad as he looked, but she couldnt ever figure how it was that Kagome came to leave. She was always faithful to Inuyasha, always looking for him, always loving only him. It just didn't make sense that she just got up and left. Sango stood from her seat slowly, placing her French Vanilla down on the place mat.

"Inuyasha, maybe.. maybe she got hurt?" Sango suggested.

"I doubt it. She would have been at home, or have called if that was the case." Miroku added. Sango looked at him angrilly and he quickly shut up.

"Maybe... something came up? Her brother is living in Seul right? Maybe she had to go see him?" Sango added again. Inuyasha ignored her and continued to blow bubbles. She swiftly jaunted towards Miroku, giving him a what-do-I-do?-look. Miroku shurgged and stepped towards Inuyasha, laying his arm over his shoulder.

"Listen, buddy. Theres other fish in the sea, you cant keep waiting for Kagome to come back. She's gone." Inuyasha stopped blowing bubbles and slapped Miroku's hand off of his shoulder. Sango and Miroku held their breath as the young man stood and knocked over his coffee. It splashed over the counter of the small coffee shop and clattered to the ground.

"She's gone. Stop trying to find reason in it."

Inuyasha stormed off of the coffee shop, leaving his friends open mouthed beside a worker quickly mopping up the spilled coffee. Sango spun around and put her hand on the young man's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, my friend has had a really stressful time lately." the teenage boy nodded and strained the water into his bin, quickly whisking it away.

Sango plopped down at the table, rubbing her swollen belly. Miroku rubbed her stomach and stared drearily into the deep olive brown on the table. he knew they were both thinking the same thing, the one thing everyone's been thinking for a long time. _Where is she?_

_

* * *

_It wasn't long until Sesshoumaru recieved a call, saying that Kagome was being discharged from the hospital with only a broken leg and a few cuts and scratches. Sesshoumaru agree'd to go pick her up in his car. When he arrived at the bleak hospital, Kagome was waiting in the lobby, struggling to pick up her purse with her crutches. Sesshoumaru walked over and picked up her purse. Kagome looked at him graciously, flashing her bright smile at him. He turned away coldly, avoiding captivation.

Kagome followed behind Sesshoumaru, struggling slightly with her crutches. Sesshoumaru refused to look back and instead ran his fingers through his silky silver hair, listening to Kagome's grunts of approval and anger towards the crutches. The young man opened the door for Kagome, taking the crutches from her as she eased into the passenger seat of his flashy sports car. Sesshoumaru packed the crutches into the back seat and jumped into the driver side.

Kagome looked around the interior, clearly impressed by all the gadgets. Sesshoumaru laughed momentarilly at her, this woman who belongs to his half breed brother was sitting in the passenger seat of his car.

"This is... really cool." Kagoe found herself saying. Sesshoumaru refused to look over at Kagome as she tried to mess with one of the knobs on the dashboard.

"Don't touch that." He said coldly, watching the world fly bye as he drove. kagome withdrew her hand and placed it on her lap.

"Sorry Sesshou-.. err," She struggled for a moment until Sesshoumaru helped her find her words.

"Sesshoumaru is fine. But in the presence of others, Taishou sama will do." Kagome smiled to herself, looking out at all the things they passed.

Sesshoumaru looked over at her, watching her expression of bedazzlement as they stopped at a stoplight. He found himself being sucked into the shape of her lips, the curve of her brow. The way her hair fell on her soft colored shoulders. He shook his head, powering the car forward as the light changed. She certainly was beautiful, but she was not his to own. She had been dirtied by the half breed, she was his woman.

As Sesshoumaru pulled into the underground parking for his apartment, Kagome gasped. He laughed to himself; she reminded him of a child. he parked the car and Kagome looked at him expectantly. Sesshoumaru got out of the car and opened the door for Kagome, who'se epxression refused to change.

"We're here?" She asked, taking his hand to stand. Her hand was frail and soft under his.

"Yes. Top floor."

The young man helped her pull her crutches under her arms and walk to the door then up the elevator. Once they reached the top floor, Sesshoumaru fiddled with the lock, then opened the door. Kagome's mouth opened as she stepped inside the large penthouse. She tripped over his shoes and quickly kicked her own off. She moved towards the middle of the living room and gasped. Sesshoumaru walked into the kitchen and put his hands down on the counter.

"Welcome to your new home, maid san."

And so began, their tale of deceit, trust, and most importantly, a forbidden love that was to be crushed before it could properly bloom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading ~ ! i hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it ! Ill do my best to actually update, ive already started the next chapter, so it'll be out soon . i actually have decided to produce one chapter every Sunday, so please be patient until next Sunday !**

**Please review and tell me what you think, and perhaps predictions for the future ? :D**


	3. 3, Company Calls

**Disclaimer ; I do not own Inuyasha characters in any way, this is strictly fan made.**

**

* * *

**

Sesshoumaru tapped his finger on the glass table irritably as the woman droned on. She had a slight stutter in her speech, clearly brought on by nerves. She looked like she had worked on her project all night and wasn't exactly prepared to present it. Sesshoumaru glanced at the others and noticed their disinterest. He darted his eyes back at the stuttering woman and sighed.

"So, Makino san, what you are saying, is that to optimize work ethic in the work place, we should install this movement to have office game nights?" The young woman nodded frantically and dove in to catch herself. Sesshoumaru's colleagues began giving their two cents and regained their interest in the topic. Sesshoumaru was a master at his work, public speaking, organizing, meetings, greetings, working with computers, selling, buying; it was his job as the excecutive CEO of the company, Taishou Corp. His father owned the company, as well as his freedom. Sesshoumaru hated the concept of working under his aging father, and had been planning to create a break away company of his own.

As the meeting quickly came to an end, Sesshoumaru packed up his papers and looked at his watch. It was half past 10 and the night had settled over the chilled city. The young man walked through the office, receiving congratulations on having secured his last deal. He nodded and shook them off. Sesshoumaru knew very well that he was popular in his work place among the females, though he was never particularly interested. These women were cheap, easy women. Northing worthy of his interest.

Sesshoumaru stepped into his car and began down the road, remembering that he had left Kagome at the apartment for the whole day for the first time. He groaned as he imagined what sort of wreck his home was in. He groaned even louder as he wondered what he was going to do. He thought back to the conversation he had had with Kagura, his supposed girlfriend. He was only really with her because her father was a very, very wealthy man, who could very easily boost Sesshoumaru's company through the roof.

_You know Inuyasha's woman strangely dissapeared? Hah! Such a low class woman, no wonder no one accepted it. She must have found her place and left him, finally. _Sesshoumaru hated her constant droning gossip, but listened through it. Business is business after all. _Even her name was like a peasant. Kagome Higurashi._

Sesshoumaru stopped at a red light and ran his fingers through his fringe. The red lights flashed on his skin, making him blink. He looked around at the dark surroundings. The night sky was black, without any sight of stars. Sesshoumaru was accustomed to the lights of the cityoverpowering the beautiful shine of the stars. He sighed. He was accustomed to a lot of things.

Sesshoumaru pulled into the underground parking lot and parked. He carried his briefcase up the elevator to the top floor, feeling the weight of the day on his shoulders. All he wanted to do was go inside, make some instant ramen and crash on the couch. He didnt have to go to the office until two tomorrow, so some much needed sleep was sounding great, no matter where it was. As Sesshoumaru fiddled with the lock, he heard the faint sound of footsteps. As he began opening the door, he heard them grow louder and louder until they stopped. Sesshoumaru opened the door to find Kagome bowing before him, holding his old blue slippers in his hand.

"Welcome home Sesshoumaru."

Kagome placed the slippers before him and stood up straight. She leaned into her crutch and limped off into the kitchen. Sesshoumaru closed the door behind him softly and slipped off his shoes. When he put on the slippers and walked into the kitchen, he noticed that Kagome was smiling, standing infront of the table set with plates filled with food. Kagome bowed and gestured toward the table.

"I hope you dont mind if I eat with you."

Sesshoumaru nodded and laid his briefcase on a black countertop. He sat down at the glass table looking athte food Kagome had prepared. Steaming white rice with beef and green peppers. Beside the dish, both a silver fork and qhite chopsticks sat. Kagome noticed his gaze and smiled.

"I didnt know if you liked to use chopsticks or a fork.." Sesshoumaru picked up the chopsticks and began eating. The strong taste of the food swirled in his mouth, making him smile.

"Does it taste okay?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru nodded. As they finished their meal, Kagome struggled to stand to collect the dishes. Sesshoumaru stood and carried them to the sink, rinsing them off then sticking them into the dish washer.

"You may retire to your room now." Kagome stood against her crutch and perked up.

"Ah, let me run your bath, then i'll go to bed." Kagome hurried off into Sesshoumaru's room, leaving him flabbergasted at the young woman. She wasn't really a maid, was she? Sesshoumaru found himself wondering what it was that Inuyasha made her do.

The young business man pulled off his blazer and untied his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt halfway and yawned loudly. He imagined his half breed brother, abusing Kagome's kindness. Though, he truly wasn't much better. He knew he should have told someone about her, but he also knew that something inside of him was urging him to keep her. Sesshoumaru knew enough about himself to trust these kinds of urges, and thus kept her around. He wondered though, how much longer he would be able to do so.

Kagome bumped into Sesshoumaru's naked chest, nearly falling over. Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling. Kaomge's crutch thimped to the ground, leaving Kagome to lean against her left leg and Sesshoumaru's warm chest. Sesshoumaru felt the frailty of her body, her slim waist, her soft touch of her fingers on his torso. Kagome's breath was warm on his neck, until she broke free oh his hold, leaning on her left leg.

"I.. I'm so sorry!" Sesshoumaru watched as her face turned beet red, as her eyes avoided his gaze. He picked up her crutch and handed it to her. She quickly limped out of the room, turning back only to say.

"Y..your bath is r..ready." Then she closed the door, leaving Sesshoumaru to his thoughts.

* * *

Kagome rolled onto her side and banged her leg against the wall.

"AUGH DAMNIT." She yelled, reaching down to aid her injured leg. Kagome urged her body out of the bed, pushing herself up with her left leg. She stumbled down the hall, sleepilly pushing the door open. The sweet smell of syrup wafted through her nose and tingled in her stomache. Kagome looked forward to see a table set with pancakes and toast with orange juice on the side. Sesshoumaru sat at the table, holding a mug filled with bitter coffee, reading the business section. When he noticed her appearance, he set down the paper and smiled at her. Kagome remembered how handsom his smile was.

"Here, i've made breakfast. I'll have to be leaving soon to make it to the office on time."

Kagome nodded and sat down at the table. She felt blessed, staying with someone who seemed to care as much as he did. Kaogme smiled to herself, thinking of how lucky she really was.

"I'll be back later than expected tonight. There will be a company party and well.. I dont have a say in whether or not i go."

Kagome nodded and found herself asking him when he'd be back. After saying he didnt know, Sesshoumaru picked up his brief case, gave Kagome a few instructions and walked out the door. Kagome sat there for a few moments, then herhands rose to her cheeks. She felt how hot her face was and laughed out loud.

_He has a really handsom smile._

* * *

Inuyasha pulled on his pants and searched drearilly for his belt.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?" said a woman, half awake, half asleep.

"Shh. Just go back to sleep. I'm going to work." The girl shifted in the bed, gathering her bearings.

"Mmm, what time is it?" She asked, leaning her body off the side of the bed.

"I told you to just go back to sleep Kikyo." Inuyasha said, pulling on his shirt quickly.

Kikyo walked seductively to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him intensely. Her naked body pushed up against his shirt, failing to distract him from getting dressed.

"Mmm, dont be like that." Kikyo pulled back and smiled at Inuyasha. "C'mon, Kagome's finally gone. We can stop hiding this from everyone. I've wanted to meet soem of your friends too.."

"KIKYO." Inuyasha shouted, making her jump backwards. "I said .. just.. go back to sleep Kikyo." Kikyo did as she was told and sat down at the bed. Inuyasha threw his blazer over his shoulder and grabbed his briefcase.

"Don't be here when I get back." He said, opening the door hastilly.

"Yeah. I love you too." Kikyo said resentfully as the door slammed. Inuyasha thundered down the hall, stopping only to push the button on the elevator. He leaned against it, his slick, black dyed hair draping over his shoulders. He wondered to himself if Kagome had realized his affair with Kikyo. Maybe thats why she left. Maybe she was just tired of him.

The elevator doors opened and Inuyasha stepped inside. Thoughts of Kagome and Kikyo merged and his head swirled.

"DAMNIT!" Inuyasha kicked the side of the elevator, making it shake.

* * *

Kagome smiled to herself as she finally finished cleaning the entire suite, top to bottom. It was enourmously large, three bedrooms, two walk in bathrooms, a huge kitchen with a breathtaking view of Japan's downtown district. The walls were painted an off white in some parts, and a royal blue in others. The floors were all black marble, matching the tops of the counters. The furniture was either black or white, few made of glass. The entire place was amazing, leaving Kagome flabergasted by it each time she stepped back to look.

Kagome heard the sound of the lock and grabbed at her crutches. She threw off her gloves and quickly limped to the door. The fiddling with the lock seemed to take longer this time, sounding messy and confused. For a moment, Kagome wondered if a burgler was going to burst through the doors.

Instead, in burst Sesshoumaru, making Kagome draw back in surprise. She could smell the strong scent of alchohol on his breath, could see the disorient in his eyes. He was unfocused, confused and ultimately, not himself. Sesshoumaru glanced at Kagome, leaning against the wall.

"Uh..uhm, Sesshoumaru.. welcome .. uhm.. welcome home." Kagome bowed slightly and smiled hesitantly. Sesshoumaru watched her unmoving.

"I..I haven't.. uhm, I haven't prepared .. dinner yet.." Kagome couldn't explain her fear, it had no reason to be there. Sesshoumaru stepped infront of Kagome, towering over her. She could hear his heart beat, the rhythem of his breathing. Kagome felt herself grow hotter.

Sesshoumaru held her jaw in his hand firmly and met her eyes with his own. Kagome looked into his unfocused eyes and faltered for a moment. What was he about to do? Just then, Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her intensely. Kagome gasped as he pulled her closer by her waist. Kagome leaned on her left leg, confused as to when to breath during the kiss. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, but it wasn't the kind of kiss she would have ever expected him to give. It was sloppy and thoughtless, but it reminded her of someone. Kagome opened her eyes wide as she remembered a figure with long black hair. It wasn't really black though, it was originally silver. Originally silver...

Kagome broke free of the kiss, breathing heavilly.

"I think.. hah .. I remember.. hah.. something!" Sesshoumaru leaned down and kissed her fiercly again, running his hand up her shirt. Kagome pulled away and turned her face to the side.

"Wait, stop.. ahnn.. Really, i think I remember something.. ahnh! Please ahh, stop!" Sesshoumaru lifted her into his arms, making her watch his face in confusion.

"I think its time for you to shut the hell up."

* * *

**I'm so sorry everyone ! Im a few days late ( so sorry ! Please forgive mee ! Gomen Gomen ! ) my graduation is next week, and ive been spending all my time fretting about it ; _ ; im so sorry im late ! **

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, and i PROMISE ill be on time this time :D **

**Please read, review and watch for more !**


End file.
